Shadow Night Festival
by Chaina
Summary: Wes Janson celebrates an Ewok holiday with his squadron, the Taanab Yellow Aces. Silly fic. :D


**Shadow Night Festival **

Disclaimer: Anything remotely distinguishable from the Star Wars universe, whether places, people, or things, obviously don't belong to me but to their wonderful creators. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Lea and Jay, however, are original characters from an awesome RP.

Summary: Post-NJO, silly fic staring Wes Janson and a couple of the Taanab Yellow Aces.

Characters: Wes Janson, Lea (OC), Jay (OC)

A/N: Anyone want to play Jay in the aforementioned RP? If so, PM me!

"What the kriff are we doing again, Jay?" Lea's green eyes narrowed, glaring at her boyfriend.

The Rogue Squadron pilot shrugged his shoulders. "Humoring Wes, I think."

She nodded, an aggravated expression crossing her features. She tucked a stray strand of short blonde hair behind her ear and groaned. "You do realize that being a part of the Rogues means that you don't have to put up with his crazy ideas anymore."

"C'mon, Lee," Jay said, walking as quickly as one could dressed as giant snow globe. He stopped a foot in front of the woman, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. "He thought it would be good for morale."

"My morale, and that of the other Aces, for your information, is perfectly fine, thanks for asking. There's no way I'm going to put on _that_."

Lea pointed towards the Twi'lek slave outfit lying on her cot. Hands on her hips, and a dangerous glare on her face, Jay knew he was in trouble. It didn't take a Holonet announcement to let him know his girlfriend was angry, and that her squadron leader was to blame. He sighed, rubbing a hand over the brow of his face, shaking his head.

"Did you ever think it might be revenge for posting those holos of Wes Ewok hunting on the Ace's callboard?"

She shook her head, the stubborn look permanently affixed to her face. He groaned, rolling his eyes. When Lea got like this, there was no stopping her. Yet another reason to be thankful for Colonel Darklighter's offer to join the Rogues. Made getting into the middle of Wes and Lea's disputes much easier to deal with. Some times.

"But that's just…"

A knock at the door interrupted Lea before she could break into another rant. Jay sent a thankful prayer to the gods above. It was bad enough that Wes Janson had talked, no, coerced he decided, Colonel Darklighter into dragging to Rogues into the festival, and that somehow, he got stuck wearing a giant snow globe for a costume. The last thing he really needed was to listen to Lea rant more, no matter how much he loved her. Especially because he knew all that energy generated by the ranting would be used for more mischievous activities, activities the pilot _knew_ he did not want to be a part of, yet, somehow, always wound up being.

Force help the person who ever crossed Lea or Wes on one of their bad days.

Waddling over to the door, he pressed the button to let whoever it was in. The door whooshed open, revealing an amused Wes Janson, dressed in his GFFA navy best. _Oh kriff_, Jay thought.

---

Lea marched over towards her squadron leader, her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe you sent me that!" she shouted, turning briefly away from Wes Janson to point to the costume on her bed for the umpteenth time. "I was all for celebrating that Shadow Night Festival thing of yours, but that? I am **not** walking around parts of Denon dressed like a Twi'lek dancer!"

She frowned, biting her lip in anger. When Wes first came to her, suggesting that they celebrate some inane Ewok holiday in addition to Christmas, Lea had thought it sounded like fun. According to his information, the Woklings would dress up in odd costumes and go from home to home to ask for treats. There was no harm in dressing up for the Christmas season this year, she figured.

And then she got sent her costume.

_It was all_ his _fault_, she decided. This prank war between them never would have started if Wes hadn't spied on her and Jay on their way to her former home of Hapes, and then proceeded to post his findings in his Holonet journal, where **anyone** could read it! Therefore, the natural conclusion was that all this could be traced back to her fellow Taanabian.

"…but I'm sure Jay would just _love_ to see you in it."

Lea looked up, noticing that Wes was actually saying something to her. She hadn't heard the first half, lost in her own thoughts. Yet, the Aces pilot was positive that she wouldn't have wanted to know.

"You leave Jay out of this," Lea replied, jabbing a finger into the elder man's chest.

"About time you say that," Jay muttered from behind Lea, earning a loud laugh from Wes and a glare from his girlfriend.

"Lea, if you know what's good for your flying career…"

Wes's words were interrupted by another outburst. "Don't you dare pull rank on me!"

Her eyebrows narrowed again as she glared at the Captain for laughing at her. This just wasn't fair! "Where's your holiday spirit, Lea?"

"Not with that thing you dare to call a costume," she replied, her voice finally at a normal level. "I know I shouldn't expect anything less from you, but you can't blame a pilot for trying."

"Yub yub, Lea." His eyes still sparkled with laughter, and perhaps a bit of Wharren's Reserve left over from the Rogue's holiday party the other night. "And I expect to see you and Jay downstairs in oh-fifteen hundred hours. It's actually starting to snow on Denon!"

With that, he turned to leave. Something fluffy and brown caught her attention. Lea blinked rapidly, not sure if her eyes were deceiving her. Quickly, she peaked her head out of the door to double check, a smirk forming on her face.

"Hey Wes!" she shouted, causing him to turn around. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'd take a look in the mirror if I were you!"

Wes's hands felt around his uniform, inspecting every inch of it. Slowly, he reached the bottom back and frowned. Lea just laughed, snapping a holo with the holocorder Jay had handed to her.

It was only a matter of time before the picture of the fluffy brown Ewok tail someone stitched on to the back of his pants made its way to the Aces' callboard. Revenge was certainly just as sweet as the holidays.

--Fin--


End file.
